


Pitfalls

by a_salty_alto



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Third Semester (Persona 5), Whump, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: “Crow?”“What?” Goro snaps.“I’m bleeding.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Pitfalls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Whumtober Day 6 Prompt: Get It Out

“You still with me, Fox?” Goro asks between heavy breaths.

“Mmhmm.” 

“Good.” Goro collapses onto the ground and leans against the wall, Yusuke sitting a little bit aways from him. 

He needs a fucking _nap_ . Why would Maruki’s addition to Mementos even have a pitfall trap? It’s _artificial,_ it shouldn't be subject to the random quirks of the collective cognition of thousands of people.

Whatever, the others were just on the floor above them, so they should be down soon.

Goro leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes. When was the last time he slept well? He’d been busy gathering information on Maruki and this new reality and after that the detective work he was still getting just for the heck of it. He needed something to keep his brain moving.

“Crow?”

“What?” Goro snaps.

“I’m bleeding.”

Goro opens his eyes and looks to Yusuke, who is staring intently at the blood on his gloves. “Are you fucking kidding me,” Goro says, moving closer to look.

“Clearly, I’m not,” Yusuke says, moving his arm so that Goro can get a better look at the wound, as he comes over. It doesn’t look too large, though there is the glint of metal poking out of Yusuke’s chest.

“Turn around for me.”

Yusuke shifts, failing to hide the wince from Goro. Sure enough, there’s a large triangular piece of metal— tip of a spear maybe? Plenty of shadows around here had those— lodged in his back.

“Fox,” Goro says slowly, “when did this happen?”

“Well, I think I remember the feeling of something hitting me just before we fell, but I didn’t think about it between the falling and running away from shadows,” Yusuke replies.

“Alright. Well, there’s a huge piece of metal in your back.”

“Oh.” Yusuke says. “Can you get it out, please?”

“You don’t want me to do that, you’ll just bleed out more.”

“Alright, it just,” Yusuke coughs a bit, more blood splattering the gray floor, “it hurts to breathe.”

“Just, stay calm for me, alright?” Goro says, moving over so Yusuke’s laying against him. “Why don’t you tell me about an art piece you’re working on?”

“I’m working on something in a baroque style. It’s of the church in Kanda. Ren and I went there while he was helping me with my slump, and I want to make a piece based on it.”

“Think you’ll give it to the church when you’re done?” 

“I’d be honored if the priest there accepted it. He’s apparently friends with Ren and Hifumi.”

“That’s nice.” Goro says.

Yusuke coughs again, with more blood. “How long do you think until the others-”

“They’ll be here soon, alright? It’ll be fine. Just, focus on describing that church for me, every detail you can think of.”


End file.
